Faint
by marshan
Summary: Bah X3..oh..um..Yah a very Fluffy YukixShuichi story! and whats up with shuichi? My first Grav Fic. Very OOCness - mar
1. Whats up with Shuichi?

Bah..i love doing one povs..well..maybe because thats all i can do XD ...anywho..enjoy X3 

Yuki might be a bit** OOC **'''..oh an Shuichi might be 2 ''

**Chapter 1**

**Yukis pov-**

* * *

" YUKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIII! "

...ah...the brats home.

" YUKI, IM HOME! "

I see him slide into the room, jump onto me an hug me to death.

" OH YUKI! i missed you so much! " he sobs.

I raise my eyebrow and look at him.

" I had a terrible day! " he whined

" So " i reply.

" YUKI! your suppose to ask me about it not be moody all the time! "

I wince at the tone of his voice and let out a sigh.

" I have work to do "

" But yuki your always working! "

I take my glasses of and Stand up, letting Shuichi fall onto the floor.

" yuki? "

I pick him up bride style and take him into the bedroom. I start kissing his neck but he pulls away.

" Yuki..im...im not in the mood "

Dam him...

Dam him anway...

...What now!

I sigh. " Ok Shuichi, how was your day? "

" OH YUKI! " he cries more and tightens his grip around my waist. I try to bite back a moan. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**to be continued...**

Okies..another poo story i did cause i was bored...i made them to **OOC** ne?  
anywho ill be very happy if yah **review** so..X3..bah! go ahead! pleaseies!...it will only take a few secs! ...**Sank yah!**


	2. I'll Find out

BAH! i got reviews D...AN I GOT MA GRAVITATION DVDS BACK!...wow..2days really goin well 4 me XD...anywho...i fout alot about what this chapters gonna be about...and...i have no idea XD..: watchs as every1 falls : ..im sorreh..i feel really giddy 2day anall so ...bah X3...an the dudes that gave me reviews...SANK YAH SO MUCH! ..u made me a happy lass XD ..an because i cant think of anythin right now...ill kinda use lanasha's idea X3..so..bah!..XD...hope yah enjoy..this is...

Chapter 2 :o ..XD...

-Yuki pov agen -

I groaned as i sat up, it was still dark and i could hear the faint chirping of the birds outside. I turned slightly to see shuichi fast asleep, snooring away beside me. Last ngiht had been ...intresting to say the least. After the brat was about to tell me what happened...

...He fell asleep.

The Baka fell asleep!

I Let out a long yawn as i put more covers over Shuichi and watch him snuggle deeply into them with a huge grin plastered on his face.

" Yuki " he says dreamily.

I look over his facial features to see the bags that were formed by all the crying he did last night. If he doesnt tell me what happened ill get him out of him one way or another. Sighing, i grabbed my dressing gown from the back of the door and headed out to the kitchen. Cold air hit part of the flesh that was showing from my dressing gown and a shver went down my spine.

Ok, shuichis 'terrible day' he wont tell me about is really bugging me.

Im going to find out.

If he likes it or not.

Maybe it had something to do with that Hiro friend of his.

...Hmmmm...

I smirk as the perfect way to find out comes into my head.

...that'll work...Definatly.

- End of chapter 2 -

Okies..this is a really short CHapter cause first. Im too giddy XD..an ...i rushed it XD...bah..happy lanasha ..i din use to be continued XD...so..please R&R 4 this chapter X3..an..ill ba an even happier lass XD...Sank yah! 


	3. Yuki?

**BAH**! ...another chapter! ..an **thankies to the people who have reviewed my story so far!** Luv yaz all XP...anywho. This chapter is gonna be in Shuichis pov Cauuuseeee...umm..i wanted to X3..an plus i did yukis pov in the first 2 chapters so..bah X3...anywho, i Should really get on with the story b4 i bore u 2 death with my ramblings. XP...hope yah enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3 -

Shuichis pov -

* * *

Bright light shone through the bedoroom window. I yawn and turn to snuggle into yuki but i just sank into more covers. Where could he be? He doesnt usualy get up this early.Maybe hes mad because i didnt tell him what happened last night. I let out a long sigh and found my way out of the bed into the kitchen.There was no trace of yuki.

" YUKKKKIIIIIII! " i scream running through the house.

No answer.

Where could he be?

He never gets up this early!

" YUKI STOP SCARING ME! ...im alone, in the dark...IM SCARED YUKI! "

I run into his office and see a cigarette packet lying on the desk. Picking them up, i saw that there was still some left inside. " He would never just leave his cigarettes. " I whispered smiling.

Running into the kitchen again, i saw a shadow on the floor.

And it wasnt mine.

" YUKI YOUR HOME! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! WHERE DID YOU GO! I WAS SO WORRIED! " I scream.

No answer.

" Yuki? are you alright? " i whisper and step closer to him.

...Stepping closer was a big mistake.

**It wasnt Yuki.**

* * *

End of Chapter 3 -

dun.dun...DUNNNN!...who could this person be? And were yuki? XP..well i told yah in the last chapter i think X3. anywho i was quite chuffed with this chapter :S...go me XD..so **please R&R** and tell me what yaz think XP. **Sank yah and have a nice day XP.**


	4. Who was he?

XD YAY! finaly? chapter 4...i had to think long an hard about what this chapter was gonna be about!...an..next week. Is my SATS v.v so no updates all that week! sorry! i havent even started my revsion Oo''''..bah anywho..i made people angry about leavin yaz on a cliffy '''..sorreh! its just the way a write XP..so..bah X3..anywho...dont shout at me if its 2 short ...im sorry if it is! sooo...as usaly its gonna b a one pov..but i might switch povs half way through...ill think bout it...so..anywho..enjoy i think i might have made Yuki a bit OOC .

-Chapter 4-

- Yuki Pov -

Kicking a pebble, i walk down the dark alleyways of Tokyo. That Hiro was no help! and hes suppose to know what Shuichis up to! I mean he was with him all day yesterday. I come to a halt as i look up to see that no lights are on in the house. Shuichis not up yet? I see a tall, dark figure come out of the House, holding a packet of cigarettes.  
I try and get a bit closer to see his face to see if i regonised him. Was he a new neighbour? Still, my plan failed. Anyway, back to Shuichi. Why isnt he up?

As i put my key in the door, i hear sobbing from the next side.

The brat is up.

I open the door to see him sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall crying like theres no tomorrow.

He looks up and gives a weak smile. " Y-Yuki "

He looked...terrible.

He struggled to stand up and i could see the bags that were forming again from the crying.

I just stood there staring straight into his eyes,pointlessly i put my arms round him knowing i would end up having wet patches on my shirt.

He mindlessly reminded me how much he loved me and never leave my side.

" Shuichi, who was that man? "

I heard him gasp and turn away. " What man? "

" I dont know, i just saw some man walk out of the lobey, just asking if he came here "

" ..n-no. " he replied sniffing

" Then why are you crying? "

" I thought you wernt coming back "

" Liar "

I see him look up at me and more tears form in his eyes.

" Will you tell me what happened the other night? "

" ...i ..i cant "

I kiss his forehead as i whisper a 'ok'.

However. You cant keep this from me Shu.

i WILL find out.

-end of Chapter 5 -

XD hes still not told him!..and whats this man got to do with shuichi:o well..i might write my chapter 6 on friday or sunday. But i will not be writing ANY fics next week as its my SATS. anywho. Pleasey R&R an ill be very happy 3..sank yah! 


End file.
